


Let Them See

by wylanvanecks



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE OMG, art museum date, but once he actually has a date with eddie, cute nerds, he freaks out, i love it, i love these pure lil dorks, like richie wants to pretend he's all smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: Richie couldn’t believe he’d finally done it. Finally, after realizing his feelings for Eddie nearly a year before, he had done it. He’d asked him out on a date. All it had taken was for them to almost be killed by some crazy ass clown thing for him to realize that he should just stop wasting time and go for it. To his surprise, Eddie had said yes, though he had stuttered almost as much as Bill, probably out of shock. At the moment, though, Richie was kind of wishing he had rejected him instead.





	Let Them See

Richie couldn’t believe he’d finally done it. Finally, after realizing his feelings for Eddie nearly a year before, he had done it. He’d asked him out on a date. All it had taken was for them to almost be killed by some crazy ass clown thing for him to realize that he should just stop wasting time and go for it. To his surprise, Eddie had said yes, though he had stuttered almost as much as Bill, probably out of shock. At the moment, though, Richie was kind of wishing he had rejected him instead. 

“Uh, what the fuck do I wear? Where the hell am I even gonna take him? What if he kisses me? Oh my God, what if he fucking kisses me?” Richie was pacing around his room, Bill and Beverly sitting on his bed. Stanley was reading a comic book and Beverly was reading over his shoulder. “Could you guys stop being useless assholes?” he exclaimed, frustrated. 

“Oh my God, you’re totally overthinking this,” Bev sighed, looking up at Richie with an annoyed look. “Just, I don’t know, go for a walk in the park or something.” 

“It’s getting too cold for that shit,” Richie protested. 

“T-take him to th-the art m-museum. Y-you know he l-likes art,” Bill said, looking up from the comic. Richie hummed thoughtfully as he dug through the drawers of his dresser. 

“That’s actually a good idea. At least someone here is helpful,” he said, glaring over at Beverly, who simply rolled her eyes at him. “Wait, what the fuck am I gonna tell my mom? I can’t just tell her that I’m going on a date with a guy, and it’s not like we can ride our bikes there, it’s too far.”

“Tell her it’s for a school project.” Richie sighed but nodded at her words, deciding it was a good enough excuse. He was still pretty stressed, because after all, this was his first date. Plus, he really didn’t want his mom the find out that he liked boys. He couldn’t even imagine how she’d react. But he tried to get himself to calm down. After all, he had faced a killer clown, he was pretty sure he could handle a first date with Eddie. 

“You two need to go somewhere, go stink up someone else’s room,” he said with a teasing grin. “Seriously though, I gotta get dressed and then do this whole fucking date thing, so get going.” With a dramatic sigh, Beverly got off of his bed, slipping her shoes back on. Bill got up too, folding down the corner of the page he was on. 

“S-see ya tomorrow R-Richie. Make s-sure y-you tell us h-how it g-goes,” he said. Richie nodded. 

“Thanks again for the help.” The two of them head downstairs and Richie shuts the door behind them. He changes into some clean clothes, making sure to remember to put on deodorant. He pulled his shoes on and started to head downstairs. When he passed his parents’ room, he paused before darting inside to grab one of his father’s cologne bottles and spritz himself a few times before hurrying downstairs. 

“Hey, mom?” Mrs. Tozier looked up as her son spoke. 

“Hi, Richie. Everything okay?” she asked, brow furrowed in worry as she sat up straighter on the couch. 

“What? No, yeah everything’s fine. Just uh, me and Eddie have this project to do for school, we need you to drive us to the art museum.”

“Now?”

“Whenever he gets here, which should be soon,” Richie explained, sitting on the couch beside her. They had decided it’d be best for Eddie to just meet Richie at his house, since his mom was still a bit iffy about Eddie hanging out with any of his friends. She nodded. 

“Alright, that’s fine. We just have to be back in a few hours so I can cook dinner.” He nodded, nervously tapping his foot. If she noticed his odd behavior, she didn’t acknowledge it. Moments later, the doorbell rang, making Richie jump up and dart to the door. 

“Hey, Eds,” he breathed as he opened the door to find Eddie standing on the welcome mat, looking nervous. 

“Uh, hey Richie,” he said quietly, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets as he smiled softly at him. “So, what are we doin’ today?”

“I was thinkin’ we’d go to the art museum. I mean, you like art, right?” Eddie nodded. “Alright, cool. So I-”

“Ready to go, boys?” Mrs. Tozier asked as she appeared behind Richie in the doorway. He nodded fell into step beside Eddie as the three of them headed to the car. 

After an awkward car ride that was silent except for the radio that was playing some old songs that neither of them knew, the boy were walking into the art museum. Richie’s mom had decided to wait in the car and read until they were ready to go, which they were both incredibly relieved to find out. 

“Where do you wanna go first?” Eddie asked, looking at the little directory that told them where each exhibit was. 

“How ‘bout we just start in one exhibit and work our way around?” Richie suggested. 

“Yeah, sure.” Eddie shrugged slightly and led the way to the first exhibit, which was a photography exhibit. It was quiet as they walked around, taking in each photograph. Richie wanted to grab Eddie’s hand, but he knew he’d just be awkward about it and screw up everything. He sighed, trying to get himself to calm down. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, after all. Neither of them said anything until they got to the next gallery, which was just a large room that was empty except for the paintings on the walls. 

“Ya know, you could paint something as good as this. Hell, you could paint something better than this,” Richie remarked as the two looked at the painting in front of them. 

“You think so?” Eddie glanced over at him, gently slipping his hand into his as he spoke. Richie twined their fingers together, and neither boy could help the smiles that appeared on their faces. 

“Definitely.” They continue to look at all the different paintings, discussing what they think each one was supposed to mean, or what they thought the artist was thinking as they made it. The more they talked, the more they both relaxed, easily getting comfortable with each other again. 

As they walked into another exhibit, Richie glanced around, making sure it was empty. Eddie started over to look at a painting, but Richie stopped him. He looked at him questioningly, and not wanting to lose his nerve, Richie leaned in. 

“Rich, someone could walk by and see,” Eddie said nervously, looking at Richie with wide eyes and making him pause. 

“Let them see,” he murmured after a moment, stepping closer and lightly pressing his lips against Eddie’s. He kissed him softly, and Eddie melted against him, letting go of his hand to wrap his arms loosely around Richie’s neck. Richie rested a hand against the small of his back, pressing him closer, while his other hand came up to cup his cheek. He pulled away so they could catch their breath. It was quiet, Richie watching Eddie, waiting for him to say something. Instead of speaking, though, Eddie simply kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Reddie a lot guys, okay? Anyway, hope y'all liked this! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!! Thank you!


End file.
